Look Away
by Taiyou no Yume
Summary: Some day her prince will come and wipe her pain away. but for now she would bear with the ache in her chest as she watched the love of her life propose to his girlfriend. Meiling's POV. Oneshot.


**Me: Hihi! I know you're all very mad at me for not updating Fallen Angel but i just had to post this up! I'll update soon promise...but for now enjoy!**

**Meiling: T.T why must I be the one with the heartbreak?  
**

**Me: Hehe just cuz~  
**

**Meiling: Why you-  
**

**Me: Disclaimer please!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot!  
**

**Meiling: Hey! I'm not done with you!  
**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Meiling stared at the young man as he got down on one knee and said to his shocked girlfriend, "Sakura, I promise to love you forever, will you marry me?" he pulled out a velvet box and from it a beautiful diamond ring emerged. It had a beautiful white gold band which a pink diamond Sakura flower rested on. It was beautiful and very fitting for the girl he was proposing to. She, of course, jumped into his arms and squealed a huge yes. And my life came crashing down.

The girl was petite but had curves in all the right areas. She had light caramel coloured hair that spilled all over her shoulders in long, soft tresses that fell to her waist and framed her radiant peach skin lovely. Her once childish face became more mature over the years and she became every more beautiful that she was before. But the highlight of the brunette's beauty was her huge emerald orbs that were emphasised by her regular hair colour. Her green eyes were as clear as day and shone like stars in the night sky. They showed her every emotion, be it happy or sad. They would constantly be seen dancing with joy and laughter as her day went by. It was next to impossible to make this gentle soul angry. She would always fill her friend's days with fun and happiness. She even made a depressed person perk up with her soft melodic laughter.

She was athletic and after years of studying hard, smart. She managed to obtain second in class for many consecutive years in a row. Every girl in school wanted to be her and every guy wanted her. It was even rumours that on her first day, a couple of dozen guys tried to court her but she was too dense to notice it and they took it as a rejection.

The boy had unruly chestnut brown hair that shimmered in the sunlight. His eyes were the prettiest shade of amber, much like the sun shining in the sky. They used to be filled with sadness but ever since he met the beauty in front of him, his eyes always sparked with life. His dark honey eyes never failed to capture Meiling when she stared into them and it was impossible to break away.

The couple possessed incredible magical powers and were a perfect match. But sometimes, when she stared at him, she felt as though he possessed a different power, the power to captivate her heart. He was the schools top football player and a skilled martial artist, plus he was always topping his class, so it was not surprising that he had thousands of girls falling at his feet.

Sakura and Syaoran were best friends, lovers and rivals. A perfect couple that many people envied. And Meiling was no exception. She was jealous of Sakura because she had everything and more. Meiling would give anything, do anything to be her. But she was always questioning herself, why? Why did Syaoran love Sakura more than her? Meiling had loved him first after all. She was always there for him and she was in paradise at that time. But when Sakura came into the picture her perfect little world shattered. They used to be so close but now all Syaoran would talk about was Sakura and he barely even spent any time with Meiling. Syaoran and Meiling were promised to each other, so she couldn't understand why he couldn't love her as much as she did. Sure, Sakura was drop dead gorgeous, but Meiling was beautiful too.

She had crimson eyes which many have said were stunning and shone like fire, which contrasted with Sakura's gentle emerald ones. Her long jet black hair was neat and straight, while the brunette's hair was down in messy curls. And Meiling had an hour glass figure too. Her figure was not nearly as perfects as Sakura's, but lovely all the same. She was athletic, but not nearly as much as Sakura was. She managed a third position in class, one behind Sakura. She knew she was no match for her but still, she could not understand, she may not be as smart and kind as Sakura is, but why wouldn't Syaoran love her? Was it something she did wrong?

Meiling blinked away tears that were forming at the corner of her eyes as she stared wistfully and the couple. Her heart shattered into pieces every time she saw them together. And despite that, it was impossible for Meiling to hate Sakura. Sakura was just too nice and sweet for anyone to stay mad at her. But most importantly, she made Syaoran happy. Sakura had made him open up and not be so cold to everyone, something that Meiling has been trying to do for years but failing. She couldn't help but compare herself to the beautiful cherry blossom in all aspects.

Suddenly, a pale hand tapped her on the shoulder, jerking her out of her thoughts. Meiling turned to see Tomoyo staring back at her, eyes full of concern. "Look away Meiling-chan, your only torturing yourself," Tomoyo said soothingly. Meiling nodded her head stiffly and turned to face the window. Tears pooled her eyes but she refused to shed a single one.

She envied Tomoyo, Tomoyo had once loved Sakura but she eventually found love with Eriol-kun. Now, she didn't have to feel the pain the ruby-eyed girl felt whenever she stared at Sakura and Syaoran. But Meiling was stuck, unable to move on. Many guys have given her chance to start anew but she could never accept them. It was too painful, she wouldn't help but to compare them with Syaoran, and it just wasn't fair to them.

But that was not the only reason why she envied her. Tomoyo was beautiful, as beautiful as Sakura. She had long black hair that was shaped with natural curls, much like Sakura's. She had stunning amethyst eyes that sparkled with every ray of light that hit them. It was no wonder how the hot Hiiragizawa Eriol fell for the black haired beauty. After all, Tomoyo was kind and put others before herself. No wonder she was Sakura's best friend.

Unintentionally, Meiling's eyes drifted towards Syaoran, he and Sakura were locked in a tight embrace. She smiled ruefully as she thought, 'he looks so happy.' And she knew it was true, Syaoran couldn't be more content than with the petite girl in front of him. Meiling often wished she could make him as happy as Sakura did, but she knew it was impossible. Soon, she wasn't able to control it and tears poured from her eyes freely. She was lucky the couple was too absorb in each other to notice, furthermore, she was at Tomoyo's house, so there was nothing to worry about. The tears rolled down her cheeks and they fell drop by drop onto her pale hand. But she was unable to stop looking at the smiling couple. She stared blankly, and wished for the tears to stop she didn't want to show how much she was hurting. But they mercilessly poured down her face, staining her flawless skin.

Upon seeing tears leak from the girls ruby eyes, Tomoyo immediately dropped her boyfriends hand and took Meiling into her room. The sapphire eyed man looked at his lavender princess with confusion. She mouthed an apology to him and sped off with the crying Meiling.

When they finally entered her room, the amethyst eyed girl pulled the crimson eyed one into a tight embrace, gently stoking her hair as she muttered soothing words into her ears. "It's okay Meiling, don't cry, you're beautiful you'll find someone who will love you as much as you love Syaoran. And you will have your happy end," Tomoyo said as she patted her head.

Meiling let out a choked sob as she said, "But there won't be anyone else like him." more tears escaped her eyes and she closed them, trying to block the tears and pain in her heart.

Tomoyo broke the embrace and looked Meiling in the eyes, her violet ones meet with a pair of red ones as she said, "You're right, but there will be even better guys out there, just waiting for you to say yes and then he'll take you on your fairytale. But for now just look away, the pain is not worth it." Meiling nodded her head and after cleaning herself up they proceeded into the living room.

She saw them laughing with each other, but this time, she just said to herself, 'Just look away Meiling, just look away.'

* * *

**Did ya like it? Meiling is one of the few rival girls in the animes that i like. Cuz she eventually gives up on syaoran but cannot hate Sakura. So to me it shows she really wants him to be happy and not selfish. No unhelpful flames please! **

**R&R**


End file.
